Slices of Life
by eiahmon
Summary: 50 sentences taking place within the Burning Heart Universe, based off random prompts.


**Not mine; I only wish I owned Kingdom Hearts. If I did, Kingdom Hearts X would finally get an English language release, and the KHIII team wouldn't keep getting dragged off to work on the Final Fantasy series.**

**OOOOOO**

**Champagne  
**Lea blushed all the way through Isa's humorous little speech, but that didn't stop him from downing his champagne with everyone else as they toasted his successful completion of the Mark of Mastery Exam

**Flirt  
**Terra liked Naminé and thought she was a sweet girl, but the mere suspicion that she might have been flirting with him during dinner sent him fleeing to Aqua in a panic, unsure as to what to do.

**Invention  
**Even sneered at those that foolishly called Vexen his "invention". How could they call a life, one with hopes and dreams and fears and emotions merely an invention, when Even considered him a miracle?

**Envelope  
**Isa stared at the envelope that Roxas had brought by, afraid to open it, afraid of what his name written in his mother's handwriting on the front might mean.

**Fault  
**Roxas had known that the world that he was in was seismically active, but that in no way prepared him for the awesome sight afforded of the fault line from high in the air on his keyblade glider.

**Turtle  
**Vexen had felt so sorry for the tiny little animal, stranded miles from the nearest water by boys from the town, and he squealed with happiness when Daddy sighed and told him that yes, he could keep it.

**Tower  
**Master Yen Sid stroked his beard thoughtfully as he sat in his tower, listening to the stars whisper, telling him that despite Master Xehanort's continued existence, everything was at it should be.

**Force  
**Ienzo merely smirked when some random stranger on a large world told him that he could sense "The Force" around him. They had no _idea_.

**Widow  
**Xavier wasn't sure what was worse: his first death as a doctor, or trying to break it to the new widow that her husband of many years was gone.

**Tears  
**Ansem caught himself looking at Xehanort's portrait again, but only for a moment as the sharp reminder of what had once been made his eyes burn.

**Angle  
**Aeleus frowned at the painting he had just done. The colors were perfect, the detail was exquisite, but the angles were just all wrong.

**Daisy  
**Vexen had seen the other children do it, so he carefully carried the fistful of daisies that he picked into the house and presented them to his dad, who smiled and carefully arranged them in a glass of water.

**Junk  
**Dilan wondered how it was possible for one person to accumulate so much junk as he helped carry some of said junk out of his neighbor's house for the annual neighborhood yard sale.

**Weather  
**As a farming world, they were dependent on the weather, but that didn't mean they had to like it, Lea grumbled to himself as he found his planned trip to the lake rained out – again.

**Saw  
**He had to admit that he found the work quite satisfying, Ienzo thought as he and Dilan used a long saw to cut down a tree to make way for the new town library.

**Internet  
**What was this "internet" everyone on this world kept talking about, Roxas wondered, and what the hell was "porn"?

**Madman  
**Despite the recovery of his memories, there were many events in Xavier's past that were vague, which was fine by him. He had no wish to remember his time as a madman hellbent on destroying the universe. Remembering the events at the Keyblade Graveyard was more than enough.

**Chewing Gum  
**"Spit that out before you go to bed, young man." Even told Vexen sternly as he wondered who had given the child gum.

**Earth  
**According to Master Xavier, Terra's name meant "Earth" on a large world that he had once visited. Sadly, it was also a girl's name, a fact that made Ven crack up.

**Tile  
**He liked this game, Isa realized as he carefully arranged the tiles on the wooden rack in front of him for the next Mahjong game.

**Jacket  
**"Don't forget your jacket!" Aqua called out as he headed for the front doors, and Ventus grumbled to himself as he pulled it down from it's peg and put it on.

**Hope  
**Xehanort sat on the beach of the play island and watched the setting sun, hoping that somehow, one day he would find an escape.

**Bath  
**Water was a rarity in the World of Darkness, which is why Aqua enjoyed long luxurious baths. One never knew how long they would have to go without one after all.

**Pin  
**Vexen squirmed as the local tailor stuck pins in his clothes, adjusting the size, until Daddy told him to hold still.

**Valley  
**He'd grown up on The Land of Departure, but it still astounded him how much he hadn't discovered, Terra thought as he rappelled down the mountainside towards the valley below.

**High Jump  
**It definitely had its uses, Xavier thought with a wry grin as he neatly jumped the swollen stream.

**Aerial  
**With his glider form basically being a pair of wings, Xavier sometimes enjoyed going out and performing a sky dance, if you will, just as long as his mother didn't see him.

**Cow  
**Even liked milk and enjoyed a good steak, but he didn't think he would ever be able to tolerate the foul smelling presence of the animal that produced both of those.

**Bacteria  
**At least this little epidemic was easily treatable with antibiotics, Taylor thought as he dosed yet another patient.

**Rocking Chair  
**Xavier smiled from the door as Mary rocked the rocking chair back and forth and sang their newborn daughter to sleep.

**Beer  
**How could people drink that stuff? Lea wondered as he watched his neighbor down glass after glass of it at the Fall Festival.

**Cliff  
**He had forgiven Xavier long ago, but Ventus would never be able to look at sheer, barren cliffs again without shivering in remembrance.

**Sail  
**Xehanort smiled at the sound of the wind filling the sail as he and Wind Shear headed towards the horizon. One day, he vowed, he would find what was beyond it.

**Crab  
**Xehanort easily avoided the pinchers as he snatched the large crab out of the shallow water and looked it over. Yes, this one would do nicely for dinner; Mom would be happy with it.

**Ivy  
**Aeleus carefully snipped at the clinging ivy where it crawled up the side of their house. He didn't want it to get out of control, after all.

**Coat  
**He needed a new Black Coat, Even thought with a frown as he noted the frayed cuffs and unraveling seams.

**Sea  
**"What has come from the sea has returned to the sea." the mourners at Xehanort's funeral said somberly, and Riki wanted to scream at them _He's not dead!_ as they wandered away.

**Exam  
**"Congratulations, Master Roxas." Master Yen Sid said with a rare smile. "You are now a Keyblade Master."

**Corn  
**Strange that the smell of corn made him think of home, Isa thought as he and Lea walked past a small plot in someone's yard in Radiant Garden.

**Mast  
**The mast creaked, the breeze whistled through the rigging, and Xehanort relaxed and smiled up at the starry sky as he and Wind Shear headed home.

**Guilt  
**Staring at his son's portrait only served to remind Ansem of how much he had lost, and how much it was his own fault.

**Memory  
**There was a flash, an image that appeared in his mind's eye, of him and Eraqus playing chess in the castle library while Master Limahl watched from a chair, and Xavier staggered as the regained memory slotted neatly into place in his mind.

**Beach  
**Demyx strummed his sitar and hummed along quietly with the note that resonated from the strings. Just him, his sitar, and the waves, just the way he liked it.

**Blood  
**Xavier wasn't sure about the particulars as he stared at the vial of his younger self's blood that Even held in his hands. Somehow, this small amount of red liquid was going to return him to his own body?

**Crown  
**Lassierra Hart smiled down at the crowd at her coronation, and aside from Grandpa Ansem smiling widely at her, she thought she caught a glimpse of her parents watching with pride from the crowd below.

**Mellon  
**Ienzo licked the juice from his fingers; perfectly ripe.

**Song  
**Xehanort collapsed into bed, exhausted after his day long birthday party, and he smiled as his mother's voice touched his ears, singing a familiar lullaby to send him off to dreamland.

**Night  
**Dilan laid down on the gently sloping roof of the house and allowed himself to relax as the sights and sounds of another peaceful night flowed on around him.

**Playground  
**Xavier and Mary watched as their children ran around the playground, laughing like they hadn't a care in the world.

**Clue  
**This was what he had been looking for, Riku realized. Finally, this would tell him where Xehanort was at.


End file.
